valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Principality of Gallia
Full of nature and rich in Ragnite ore, The Principality of Gallia is a small independent nation which borders the Empire to the east and the Federation on its western edge. Information This small, central Europan nation is a constitutional monarchy, ruled by House Randgriz, the hereditary sovereign of Gallia. The first ruling ancestor of the house, revered as the legendary hero of the ancient War of the Valkyrur, built a castle on the site of what is now the capital city Randgriz, establishing it as the seat of Gallian rule. Despite its size of only 38,567 sq. km and a population of just over 430,000, it boasts a rich and unique culture. The official currency is the Ducat Internationally Gallia is characterized by it's policies of armed neutrality and universal conscription and is notable amongst smaller independent states for it's success in declining to ally themselves to either of the warring superpowers that border it. History The nation was formally born in the 3rd Century, when Castle Randgriz was built and rule over surrounding areas began. When the Empire invaded Gallia at the turn of the 19th Century, the king renounced his crown, instead ruling over an autonomous region within the Empire as archduke. But as democratic movements swept western Europa, the archduke harnessed that energy in Gallia to push for freedom from the Empire, resulting in the War of Gallian Independence. Stretched thin between multiple fronts, the Empire was unable to maintain its hold, and the small nation rose as the independent Principality of Gallia, declaring neutrality and establishing a system of universal conscription. Topography With the sea at its north and west and thick forests shielding it to the south, Gallia is naturally fortified against invasion, historically allowing it to repel even significantly larger foes. Hilly plains cover sixty percent of the nation's land, and its mountains contain a rich store of ragnite ore, a valued source of energy. Large cities dot the flatlands to the north, while the rest is largely occupied by lush farmland. Gallia enjoys a temperate oceanic climate with little variation in rain levels throughout the year, and the soil is highly fertile. Because growing conditions for livestock and grain are equally favorable, Gallia practices a mixed form of agriculture. Regions, Cities & Areas of Interest Randgriz The capital of Gallia since its days as a monarchy, this ancient city has the longest history of any in Europa. Fouzen As one of Gallia's richest mining sites, this industry capital grew hand in hand with the evolution of ragnite science. Mellvere A trade city situated on the River Mais in southern Gallia. Bruhl This small town lies on the Imperial border at the eastern edge of Gallia. Kloden Wildwoods This expansive primeval forest stretches across Gallia's south, forming a natural border with the Empire. The Arlem Region A plains area south of Mellvere with gently sloping terrain and fertile soil perfect for farming. The Barious Desert An arid desert devoid of all vegetation covers the eastern Gallian basin area, several tens of kilometers across. The Marberry shore One of several stretches of open shore north of the Fouzen industrial region. The Naggiar Plains Few areas within Gallia have been the grounds for more battles through history than the sweeping Naggiar Plains, found in the nation's northeastern region. Armed Forces Gallia has a modestly small army compared to the other Europan powers, on account of its small population. As a result, Gallia relies heavily upon conscription to bolster its forces during times of war. Gallia is also known to have basic weapons training in schools, colleges, even universities as compulsory subjects, in order that Gallia's citizens are ready to be drafted at any time. The Gallian military focuses entirely upon weapons and tactics designed for defensive warfare. The military has two main branches; the regular Army and the Militia. The regular Army is Gallia's full time military force, made up of well trained and disciplined soldiers, whereas the Militia is a force raised exclusively in wartime, made up of citizens who are drafted in with little training besides the subjects learned at school. Due to their inexperience of warfare and low levels of training most Militia members have (aside from veterans of previous conflicts) the regular Army tend to look down upon them and regard them as little use for anything more than cannon fodder. The city of Randgriz also maintains its own force of soldiers, the Royal Guard, who act as the city's defence force and as the personal bodyguard of the Archduke/duchess. Real-World References *Gallia seems to be based on parts of Europe. A mix between countries like the Netherlands, France, Belgium and Sweden. *Some cities in Gallia are named after real places in the Netherlands. For example, there are places in Gallia called Westerschelde and Texel which are respectively a real river and peninsula in the Netherlands. Also the town of Bruhl is a real town at border between the Netherlands and Germany. The windmills in the town of Bruhl are a reference to Holland as well. Also Gallia's strategic place as a route between the Empire and the Federation is based upon Holland's strategic placement as the door to Europe with it's harbor in Rotterdam. *The neutrality of Gallia is also loosely based on Holland's neutrality during World War 1 and 2. Although in WW2 Holland was occupied by the Germans and like Gallia, the Dutch fought for their independence. *The Kloden Forest is based upon the Ardennes in Belgium, Luxenbourg and France. The chapter Kloden Wildwood is based on the Battle of the Bulge. *Gallia's practice of universal national conscription mirrors Switzerland's system of compulsory military service, the main exceptions being that in the Swiss system, weapon and combat training aren't taught in schools and compulsory conscription is applicable only to males (females are still welcome to volunteer for armed forces training however). Category:Nations